


Newsies in Space

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crutchie in Yellow, David in Green, David is out to find his sister, Established but secret Javid, F/M, Jack in Black (That rhymes!), Javid is no longer secret, Kath as Allura, Les is there, Les tagged along, M/M, Newsbians will happen when it happens, Newsies ships okay guys, No VLD ships, Race in Blue, Sarah as Matt, Slow burn Sprace, Someone was smart (David) and had movies downloaded on Google Movies, Spot in Red, What Have I Done, coran is coran, javid - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: This turned into a very bad day for Race, David and Crutchie. First, that simulation went sideways thanks to Race's piloting. Then after trying to sneak out for 'team bonding', a ship crash landed. With one of their friends who had been missing for a year. Then they all got dragged across the desert and found a huge blue lion. Now, they are in space fighting a giant purple alien.Add in romance, and things get real.Updates Mondays, but if Future Bound updated this should update soon as well.Note: With me, always assume Musical Jack, David and Crutchie, with everyone else being Movie-verse.Also, look out for one-shots based on songs for this AU. I have a arsenal and I'm not afraid to use it to make you guys cry (Maybe, this is me we are talking about here guys).





	1. Chapter 1

_Herberos, Moon of Pluto_

A drill was coming up from a hole in the ice. Three humans in Garrison issue space suits were gathered around it, two men and a woman. "Careful Sarah!"

"I am Dad." The woman, Sarah, said, but the excitement in her blue eyes as she examined the ice was matched with her father, Meyer Jacobs'. "This is so cool, right Jack?"

Jack was holding the drill steady. He was shorter then Commander Jacobs but barely taller then Sarah. "You two get more excited about ice samples then I'se do." He smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes but continued. "We are further out then anyone has ever been, we could be the first people to meet aliens!" Her lips raised into a smile. "Good thing I have my phone, Davey and Les will demand pictures." 

The other two snorted with laughter, but a shadow passing over them silenced everyone. Jack looked up in surprise, took a step back. Meyer muttered, "It... It can't be!" His eyes, framed behind glasses, were wide with fear. Sarah stood from where she had been kneeling with the ice. Jack was the first to come to his senses. "Come on, run!" He grabbed both of them. But it was fruitless. A beam came down behind them, tearing up the surface. 

They got a few yards before being caught and yanked up in the beam. 

Then it was black.

Jack woke up slowly at first. Then he realized 'Everything is purple, this isn't rig- OH SHIT!!!' and looked up. He saw a tall, purple alien with cat ears. It was humanoid, unlike what David was always talking about with aliens unlikely to look like humans. Jack saw Sarah and Commander Jacobs next to him, silent. Their helmets were still on, unlike his (He only now noticed). The conversation going on caught his attention though.

"-Primitive scientists."

"Bring them back to the main fleet. The Druids will see what they know."

Jack had to intervene. "Please! We're explorers, from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm, we're unarmed-" A thud on the back of Jack's head and he was out again.

The next time Jack woke up he was being dragged. His hazel eyes widened, frantically taking in where he and his crew were. When he saw what he assumed to be cells, his eyes widened with fear.

 

_One year later...._

“Rescue mission to Herberos making final descent.” A young man with dark hair said, sitting in the front of a spacecraft.

“Race, Race can you keep this thing strait.” A young man in the seat behind the pilot's requested, he looked rather green. 

“Relax Crutchie, I’m just getting a feel for the stick. It’s not like I did this,” Race yanked the stick one way. “Or this,” He yanked it the other way. Crutchie turned green.

“Okay, unless you want to wash hot dog out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing you’d better KNOCK IT OFF MAN!”

Race stopped yanking the stick around. Just then Davey said “I’ve picked up their distress beacon!”

Race smirked. “Okay, look alive team.” 

The ship shook violently, and Crutchie turned green again. “Race I said knock it off!” 

Race looked behind him. “This one’s on you buddy, we have a hydraulic stabilizer out.” More shaking tossed everyone’s stomach’s around.

“On it, wha- Oh no” Crutchie turned very green as he tried to tap his control pad. Race paled. 

“Oh no, fix now puke later!” He yelled, a little frantic. 

“I lost contact! The shaking is interfering with our sensors.” David called out to his team. A little panic set into his voice. Just then a icon popped up on the screen, pointing out the location of the vessel they were rescuing. “Never mind fellas, thar she blows. Davey, call down and let them know their ride is here.”

“It’s not responding!” Crutchie yelled. He got up and staggered/limped to the main gear box.  
David had stood and grabbed the com and was calling down. “Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison rescue craft tango-six-niner. We are here-” Davey was cut off by falling to the ground as Crutchie puked in the gearbox. 

“Are you crazy, fasten your seatbelt! And Crutchie, stop th-” Race was cut off my Crutchie heaving again and another violent shake.

Crutchie made his way back to his seat as a overhang became visible.

“Look out for that overhang!” David yelled, his brown eyes wide with fear. 

“No worries! You know what they called me in Flight School? They called me the tailor because of how I thread the needle.” Race said, smirking. Then he focused back on the stick, muttering to himself, “Come on, come around!”

He missed. A scraping sound came from outside, and everyone knew what it meant before Crutchie yelled “We just lost a wing!”

Race grumbled darkly. “Oh man..”

‘CRASH!’

“Simulation Failed”

David glared. “Nice work tailor.” Crutchie however, was grateful to be back on the ground. Race was sprawled out on his chair in defeat.

Pulitzer appeared in the doorway when it opened. “Move out donkeys!” 

 

Outside in the harsh white lights of the simulator room, Race, David and Crutchie stood in a line. Race was by far the shortest, making him stand out even more next to David, who was taller than Pulitzer. 

“Well let’s see if we can’t use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you.” Pulitzer said, his personality looming over the three teenagers. “Who can point out the mistakes these three so called cadets made in this simulator.”

“The engineer puked in the main gear box,”

“The com spec took off his safety harness,”

“The pilot crashed!”

“Excellent. And through the entire jump they were arguing with each other!” Pulitzer turned on the three again, charging on with the lecture like a bull. “Heck, if your going to be this bad individually, you should at least be able to work together as a team!”

Race winced with every word, and he was pretty sure that everyone was at this point. Pulitzer was known to get loud. 

“Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of astro explorers. But it’s these kinds of mental mistakes that cost the lives of the men on the Herberos mission!” 

David bristled. “That’s not true sir!”

Pulitzer whipped around, glaring at David. “What did you say?”

Race clamped his hand over David’s mouth (He had to stand on tip-toe, and even then he was reaching up). “Sorry sir, he must have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken!”

Pulitzer rounded on him. “I don’t think I need to remind you that you are only here becuase the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don’t follow in his footsteps.”

 

Race and Crutchie were hiding behind the wall. Lights out had just been called. Race had a devious smirk on his face, and was in civilian clothing (Compleat with his favorite T-shirt and sulky cap), as was Crutchie (With hoodie and a shapeless tan hat backwards on his head). “Race.. This is a bad idea!”

“Come on, Pulitzer said we needed to bond as a team. So, we grab David, head to town, get some pizza, meet some nice guys or gals,”

“O.. Okay. Just for the record, this is a bad idea.” Crutchie around nervously. 

The two made their ways down the halls to David’s room. Sneaking past the instructor’s lounge, Crutchie grumbled again. 

“You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you sure lack a sense of adventure.”

“All your ‘adventures’ end with me in the principal's office, Race.”

Creeping past and taking refuge in a pair of recycling bins while a night watchmen walked past, they found themselves at David’s room. But as they were about to grab him, the door opened and David came out with his one other new person. Race’s eyebrows rose. Gesturing to Crutchie to follow him, he crept along behind David and the new person.

Apon reaching the roof, Race and Crutchie found David and the new person (Who was a little shorter than Race) sitting together with headphones on.  
Race made no effort to hide himself as he made his way over and pulled off David’s headphones. “You guys come up here to rock out?” David jumped, nearly crashing into his equipment. The younger boy also jumped. “Race, Crutchie!” David yelled, clearly trying to get his heart rate back down. “N-No. Just come up here to watch the stars!”

The younger boy looked between the three older boys. “Davey?” David jumped again. 

“Les, meet Race and Crutchie.”

Race grunted in acknowledgment, more interested in the computers. “Where did you get this stuff, it doesn't look like Garrison tec.”

David puffed out his chest a little. “I made it. With this, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.”

Les looked quite proud of his brother to. Race smirked. “All the way to Herberos?”

David and Les both grumbled. Race felt the need to back himself up. “You go ballistic every time the instructors mention it. What’s the deal? Look, if we’re going to be a team, we can’t have any secrets.”

David sighed. “Okay. The world as you know it is about to change. I’ve been scanning for a while, and been picking up alien radio chatter.”

Crutchie nearly fell over. “Aliens?”

Race kept his best poker face. “Okay, you're insane. Got it.” 

Les piped up. Now that he was actually looking at the kid, he noticed both brothers had the exact same brown eyes. And that Les couldn’t be older than 10 with that baby face. “We’re serious! They keep repeating one word, Voltron.”

“And tonight's crazier than I have ever heard it.” David said. 

“How crazy-” Crutchie started, but never finished.

“Attention students, this is not a drill. We are on lockdown. Security code zero-niner. Repeat, all students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”

Crutchie paled as he looked up at a bright spot in the sky, creating false sunlight. “What’s going- Is that a meteor? A.. Really… Big meteor?” He got paler by the second until Race swore there was no blood left in that kid’s face. 

David pulled out a pair of binoculars. “No, it’s a ship!” Race then grapped them from David. 

“Wow, that thing is not one of ours!”

“No, it’s one of theirs.” David was pale as Crutchie. 

It crashed not far away.

“We’ve got to see that ship!” Les yelled, taking off. David took off after him, Race not far behind. Crutchie grumbled. “This is the worst team building exercise ever,” before hobling after his friends.

Now set up on a cliff with a good view of the crash sight, the four boys were watching the area like hawks. Davey was typing like a maniac, while Race was on watch. With running commentary. “Wow, what the heck is that thing?” He asked, zooming in on the ship. Then glancing to the door. “And who the heck is she?”

David slapped Race in the back of the head. “Race!”

“Right, right. Alien ship.” Race lowered the binoculars. “Man, we’ll never get past all those guards.”

“Aw, dang, maybe we should just go back.” Crutchie said hopefully. 

“Wait, they set up a camera in there and I got it’s feed.” David said, displaying the camera feed. Then his face fell slack. Race looked to see what David saw, and his face went slack to. “Wait, that’s.. That’s Jack.”

There on the screen was Jack Kelly. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Calm down, Jack. We’re just keeping you in quarantine until we run a few tests.”

“No, listen to me! They’ve destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!”

“Do you know how long you’ve been gone?”

“I don’t know, months, years?”

One of the med-tecs poked Jack's arm, then called for who Race assumed was Pulitzer. "Sir, there's a metal patch on his arm."

"Put him under until we know what that thing is."

"No, no don't put me under!"

Jack looked horrible since the last time Race saw him. They had been friends at the Garrison, even though Jack was a few years older. He was battered and bruised, and his hair was a rat’s nest. And he was straining against the restraints. “We have to find Voltron!”

“Voltron! Les exclaimed, his brown eyes lighting up. Race shook himself out of it.

“We need to get in there.”

Crutchie gulped. “We do.”

“How are we going to get in?” Les asked. He was looking at the three older boys with hope in his eyes. 

“Could we tunnel in?” Race suggested.

“Maybe we could grab some hazmat suits and sneak in like med-tecs.”

“What about ‘Get help?’”

“No. What we need is a distraction.” Race shuddered at the idea of doing ‘Get help’. He needed to think of a distraction fast, but three explosions went off. Race jumped a foot in the air. Crutchie yelped.

“Is that the aliens? They got here so quick!” Crutchie quivered. 

“No, that was a distraction. For him.” David grabbed the binoculars. He pointed to a figure on a hoverbike. “The Garrison is heading towards the blast, and he’s sneaking in from the back.”

Race bolted upright and grabbed the binoculars. “No way! Oh he is not beating us inside, that guy is always trying to one up me.” Race bolted to his feet and ran down the cliff face in a less-steep area.

Crutchie got to his feet. “Who is is?” 

Race yelled back, “Spot!”

“You sure?”

“Oh I’d recognize that haircut anywhere.”

David was right after them, leaving Les to scramble after. “Who’s Spot?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Episode 1's events. With some Javid.

Race only saw the aftermath of Spot’s rescue, but it left him in a little bit of awe. The scrawny blonde had taken out three grown men. He already had Jack loose and was struggling to carry the burly man, even just leaning on a shoulder, because of the height difference. Race stomped in and tried to help. “Up up up, no. You are not saving Jack. I am.”

Spot fixed him in his stormy blue gaze and said with the confusion of a puppy, “Who are you?”

“Uh, the name’s Race.” 

“Um..”

“We were in the same class at the Garrison?”

“Are you a engineer?”

Race was getting peeved while Spot only got more and more confused. “No, I’m a pilot. We were rivals, you know, Spot and Race, neck and neck?”

Finally he got a reaction. “Oh, I remember you. Your a cargo pilot.”

Race put up his poker face. “Well not anymore. I’m fighter class now thanks to you dropping out.”

Spot sniffed at him. “Well congratulations.”

Once they got outside, David grabbed Jack. Race glared at Spot before turning his attention to the Garrison. Crutchie had the binoculars and was watching them get closer. 

“Guys, they are coming back and they do NOT look happy. We gotta go!”

David had made it to Spot’s speeder, as had everyone else. “Hey, can we catch a ride with you?”

Spot didn’t have time to respond before all four unexpected passengers and a still unconscious Jack were on the speeder. Spot shoved Race out of the driver’s seat and got ready to start the engine.

“Is this whatever it is going to be big enough for everyone?”Les asked in standard little kid fashion. 

Spot glared back. “No”. 

Headlights illuminated everyone’s faces as the rovers they really should be running from go closer. Spot revved the engine and the hover whatever it was took off like a shot. Les ending up holding Jack while David arranged himself in the back. “Why am I holding Jack?”

Crutchie, being the innocent butterball, noted, “Hey, we did all fit!”

Race looked behind them and saw the Garrison rovers gaining on them. “Can’t this thing go any faster?”

“We could lose some nonessential weight.”

Race took a second to register the insult. “Oh, right!” When it hit him, he brushed it off in favor of not getting thrown off the speeder thing (He would have to ask Spot what it was called later). “Okay, that was a insult. I get it-” He was cut off by Spot.

“Mouth, lean left!”

David must have leaned left, because the speeder tilted at a dangerous angle. There was a crash behind them. Crutchie gave them a damage report. ”Oh man, Mr. Seitz just checked out Professor Herst! Oh, nope. He’s fine.”

“Mouth, lean right!”

Race felt his heart go in his mouth as the speeder-hover-thing (He was going to call it that) flew over a chasm and careened around the corner. 

“G..Guys? Is that a cliff up ahead?”

“Nononono!”

“Don’t do it!”

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!”

“Yep!” 

The speeder-hover-thing flew off the edge of the cliff and fell like a rock. 

David screamed, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GOING TO KILL US ALL!”.

“Shuddup and trust me!” Spot yelled over Les and Crutchie’s screaming. He pulled the speeder-hover thing up and the engine growled with new energy just before hitting the ground. Leaving the last rover at the top of the cliff as they sped away.

Race didn’t release his death grip on the speeder-hover-thing until Spot stopped at a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere. He was shaking like a leaf, as was everyone else besides Spot (And Jack, but he hadn’t been aware of the entire ordeal so he didn’t count). “Dude, that was-” Race was cut off by Les.

“AWESOME! Can you teach me to do cool stuff like that?”

Spot looked like he was about to reply when David said, “No! For cripes sake, Les. That takes years! Besides, you don’t have a driver’s license and you can’t get one yet.”  
Les looked at Race and Crutchie for support. They both shrugged. “If Davey says ya can’t, ya can’t kiddo.”

David smiled at them ashe grabbed Jack from Les and began the prosess of getting him into the house. Spot had already opened the door and was holding it open. 

Once Jack was settled on the couch/bed, Race took a look around. Posters lined the walls, including several ones about space. A sheet covered what Race guessed to be a bulletin board. (A old fashioned on, from the looks of it) Before he could get a good look at any of the things he’d noticed, Spot shoved one of two buckets into his arms. “There’s a well behind the house, we are going to go get some water.”

“Why can’t David do it?” 

“Cause he’s lookin’ after Jack. And Crutchie’s been doin’ to much walkin’ around and his leg hurts, so he can’t do it nither’.”

“What about Les?”

“You really want me to answer that shortstack?”

Race bristled, but took the bucket. “Fine.”

He stomped out of the house, Spot following him. The well was easy enough to find, and he lowered the bucket into it with ease. The ‘Splash!’ he had been expecting came about the time he had been expecting, and he waited a little bit before pulling the bucket back up.

Lugging the bucket back inside and setting it down next to David, he saw Jack’s left hand. There was a large metal patch there, like someone had slapped onto a scrape and it’d become part of the skin.

Race left and headed over to where Les and Crutchie were sleeping. Spot had broken out a lot of blankets, more than he would ever have needed, and they were now spread among the six of them. 

Race grabbed a blue blanket and curled up with a throw pillow. He fell asleep not long after. 

When he woke up, the beginnings of sunlight were streaming through the windows. What had woken him up? David trying to calm down Jack.

“Jack! Jack it’s okay! Your safe.”

Jack looked disbelieving. “N.. No.”

David pulled Jack in for a kiss, and that seemed to work. Jack cuddled right into Dave. Race’s eyes widened. Well, that explained a lot. It wasn’t any of his business though, not really. But now he had to scrub that image from his brain. 

But, everyone else was waking up. So Race uncurled ,stretched and yawned. “Mornin’ guys.”

Les grumbled next to him. “It’s not morning yet.”

Crutchie yawned very loudly from the other end of the wall. The only one not accounted for was Spot. Race was on his feet in seconds, looking for the taller boy. Where he found him? Under the couch, still fast asleep. David and Jack were on the couch, so Race was impressed by how solidly asleep Spot was. He glanced up at the two lovebirds. 

“He’s under the couch.”

Jack smiled. “He is?”

Race looked back under the couch. “Spot! Spoootttt! Spotty boy! C’mon, time to get up! Everyone else is already. Wake up! Soup’s on!”

Spot remained stubbornly asleep. 

Race looked over at Les. “Hey, kid? You think you can wake him up?”

Les smirked evily. He walked over, stuck his head under the couch right next to Spot’s, and screamed at the top of his lungs, “WAKE UP CUPCAKE!”

Spot’s eyes flew open and he tried to sit up and punch Les, while still under the couch. He accomplished nothing. He then rolled himself out from under the couch and glared at Les and Race. 

“What was that for?”

Race smirked. “You were the last one to get up. Be glad this ain’t Scandinavia, we could have thrown you in a lake.”

Spot looked like he was about to respond when he was cut off by David and Jack. “Okay, cool it both of you.” In stereo.

Les and Crutchie were both laughing. 

Race and Spot had a silent argument that ended in Spot storming out the door. Race crossed his arms smugly. 

Jack sighed. “I’ll go check on him.” 

David looked like he would like very much to protest this, but Jack got up and made his way outside. Everyone else stared after him. “Did he just-”

“That’s Jack for you. He gets abducted by aliens and thrown through a meat grinder, and then he goes and takes a walk.” David sighed.

Once Spot and Jack came back in, Spot took down the sheet covering the bulletin board. Pictures, notes, and graphs were pinned to it with string connecting them all. It was very detailed.

“I can’t explain it. When I got booted from the Garrison, I felt.. Lost. Then I found this place. Like some kind of energy drew me out here. I found a cave system,” he pointed toa picture of a cave, “With painting and carvings that all tell a slightly different story about a blue lion. But they all share clues leading to something happening last night. And then you showed up.”He glanced at Jack, who was standing beside him.

Jack’s brows furrowed a little,but he relaxed just as quickly. “I should thank you fellas for getting me out.” He turned to his friends. “Race, short as ever.” 

Race mocked offense. “I am hurt, Jack. You wound me.”

Jack smiled, then turned to Crutchie. The smile the two shared spoke volumes about their relationship, no words had to be spoken among the best friends. 

David and Les both came up and hugged Jack.

“Okay, back to the very serious issue at hand: Where are the aliens, like at this very moment?” Crutchie said nervously. He was fiddling with his hands.

“I.. I don’t know. I can’t put it together. I remember the word ‘Voltron’. It’s some kind of weapon their looking for. I don’t have a clue why. Whatever it is, we need to find it before they do.”

“Well, last night I was looking through David’s stuff,” Crutchie pulled out a picture of David with a dog, “Look, it’s his dog.”

“Hey! Give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?” David snatched back the picture. 

“Well I was looking for a package of gummy worms.Then I started reading his diary-”

“WHAT?!” David snatched back his diary.

“-And I noticed that the repeating sequence of numbers the aliens are looking for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line.”

“A what?” Spot asked.

“It’s a number describing the emissions spectrum of a element,only this element doesn’t exsist on earth. I think it might be this ’Voltron’ and I think I can build something that can track it, like a Voltron geiger counter.”

“Crutchie, you are a genius.”

“I know. It’s pretty fascinating really. The wavelength looks like this,” Crutchie held up a graph he had most likely made while Race and Spot were out getting water. Spot snatched it.

“Gimme that.” He held it up to a picture of a mesa. It looked just like the fraunhofer line.

After a good long trip on the speeder-hover-thing, (Race was once again quivering like a leaf), they arrived at the mesa. 

“Okay, this is getting freakier.” Race said, his arms crossed. 

“I’m getting a reading,” Crutchie said, holding the Voltron-finder. He took a few steps, trying to pinpoint which direction they had to go in. David followed behind.

The further they walked in the direction Crutchie said they should be going, the crazier the needle in the Voltron-finder went until it basically died when they reached a cave entrance. Spot took the lead from there, being the only one who had been in these caves before. 

He pointed out the carvings on the wall. “These are the lion carvings I was talking about. They’re everywhere around here.”

Race brushed some dust off of one, and it glowed bright blue. He stumbled back, surprised. 

“They’ve never done that before,”

The ground crumbled out from underneath everyone’s feet. Race had time to glance up at Spot before he started falling, and he looked terrified.   
It wasn’t a long fall, but it was long enough for David to grab Les and Jack to grab David and Crutchie before they all hit the ground. Well, a pool of water but what’s the difference. 

Race looked up, soaked, after a few seconds of getting his heart rate down. What he saw made him freeze. It was a huge, blue lion behind what looked like a forcefield. And Race swore the yellow eyes were fixed on him.

Once everyone was standing, they all remained quiet as mice.

“Is this it?” Les asked timidly.

“It must be. This is the source of all this crazy energy out here.” Spot replied, walking forward. He put his hand against the forcefield. 

Everyone else followed after.

“Does anyone else get the feeling this thing is watching them?” Race asked, moving around to see if the feeling followed him.

“No.” Jack said.

“Yha, the eyes are totally following me.”

Race was the second one to reach the forcefield. Spot was trying to figure out how to get in.

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Which was what Race did. He knocked. And then the forcefield went down. The floor glowed blue, but Race was watching the lion’s eyes. They had flashed. 

Then he saw five lions. One blue, one green, one red, one yellow, and one black. Coming together to form a giant robot with a flaming sword. 

“Woah.”

“Did everyone else just see that?”

“Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot!”

“And this thing is only one part of it. I wonder where the rest are.”

Before any further speculation could be done, the lion got to it’s paws and leaned down. Race took a step back, but when the mouth opened and a ramp came down, Race decided to go up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the first episode of VLD. The episode is about a hour long and I'm trying to keep these chapters in manageable bits. But don't worry, Kath and Coran will make a appearance in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kathrine, Princess of Planet Altea (Who is more violent then needed). And Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo again. I should have been working on Future Bound, buuuttttt..... This happened. I'll add more notes at the end. Probably.

Once inside the lion, Race saw a chair. It was probably the pilot's. He smirked as he sat down, then hit his head when it moved forward unexpectedly. “Ow.”

Everyone crowded in behind him as the dashboard lit up blue with holographic screens. It cast a blue light on everything. The screen, which had been black, showed a perfect image of the cave. 

Crutchie looked around. “Okay, guys? I’m just going to point out we are in a futuristic alien cat head right now.”

Race heard that, but directly after, he heard a sound. A presence solidified itself into the back of his mind, but not a scary one. A comforting one, like a mother lioness. Race looked around to see if anyone else heard it. “Did anyone else just hear that?”

Everyone looked confused. “Hear what?” Spot asked.

“I think it’s talking to me!” Race bent over the dashboard and found the keypad. The presence gave Race a sense of what to press. He pressed a certain sequence, and the lion stood up and roared. 

Race smiled. Controls popped up, and he grabbed them. “Now let’s try this,”

He pushed the controls forward, and the lion burst out of the rock and into the open air. From then on the lion was on autopilot. Race wondered how long the lion had been sitting in that cave. However long it was, it seemed glad to be able to stretch it’s legs.

Some of it’s maneuvers, however, made everyone else a little unbalanced. So everybody grabbed either Race or the chair. 

“You are… The worst… Pilot… Ever!” Spot said, clinging to the chair for dear life.

The lion landed on the ground and started running. Race was finding he loved this. “Isn’t this awesome?”

Crutchie begged to differ. He was green. “Make it stop, please!”

“I’m not making it do anything, it’s like it’s on autopilot!”

The lion took off again, headed away from the earth’s surface. 

“Where are you going?” Spot demanded. Race noted he had a death grip on the chair much like Race’s on the hover-speeder-thing. Revenge, sweet revenge. 

“I just said it’s on autopilot. It says there’s a alien ship approaching Earth, I think we’re supposed to stop it.”

“What did it say, exactly?” David demanded. Well, as best he could with his brother clinging to his leg and his boyfriend clinging to his middle. 

“Well it’s not like it’s saying words, it’s feeding ideas into my brain. Kinda.”

Silence followed that statement for the five seconds it took to get out of the upper atmosphere. Which was how long it took to spot a giant alien spacecraft. 

“Holy crow is that really a alien ship?” Crutchie whimpered. 

“They found me.” Jack muttered under his breath.

The lion got into a attack position, and the shooting started.

“We gotta get outta here!” David yelled, his vice-grip on the chair tightening. 

“Hang on!” Race yelled back to his friends. Then he yanked the controls and managed to avoid most of the lasers with a lot of ‘Oh no!’s. Then the lion fed a new idea into Race’s head. He knew what to do now.

“I think I know what to do!”

“Be careful man! This isn’t a simulator!” Crutchie yelled.

“Well that’s good, I always wreck the simulator.”

The lion told him what to do, and Race did it. A a blue laser beam shot out of the lion’s mouth, creating a gash in the side of the ship.

“Let’s try this,”

The lion raked it’s claws along the side of the ship, leaving huge gashes in the side.

“Nice job Race!” Jack said.

“Okay, let’s get these guys away from our planet.” The lion took off, heading away from Earth. No one knew it would be the last time they would see it for a long while, or someone would have taken a picture. Or outright gone back.

But they didn’t know. 

The ship followed them, catching up. But they didn’t shoot. They just chased them. Naturally because this was Jack, David, Les, Crutchie, Spot and Race, there was commentary.

“Oh man!”

“They’re gaining on us!”

Spot’s brows furrowed as he looked at the ship. “It’s weird, they aren't shooting at us, just chasing.” 

“Now we think having aliens chasing us is a good thing?” Crutchie yelped. “I am not on bored with this new direction!”

Les looked out the window on the opposite side. “Where are we?”

Jack did to. “The edge of the solar system. There’s Herberos.”

David stared out in wonder. “It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out her in 30 seconds!”

A giant portal-thingy popped up in front of the lion. “What on Earth is that thing?”

“This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there.” Race said.

“Where does it go?” Les asked, looking at Race with big brown eyes.

“I.. I don’t know. Jack, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?” Race glanced at the oldest person in the room/cockpit (Not by much). 

Jack sighed. “Whatever’s happin’, the lion knows more then we do. I say we trust it. But we's a team now, we should decide together.”

No one spoke against the plan.

“Well, I guess we’s all skippin’ class tomorrow.” 

Race moved the lion forwards, and they went through the glowey portal. Leaving the alien ship behind. 

Everyone was vibrating, Race felt sick to his stomach. Once it stopped a new planet was in view, but before Race could get a good look Crutchie was heaving up the contents of his stomach. Everyone looked away. David only sighed. “I’m just surprised he took this long.”

Jack looked around. “I don’t recognize any of these constellations.”

David, Les and Spot all stared at the planet. 

“The lion seems to want to go to that planet. I.. I think it’s going home.”

They broke through the atmosphere with relatively little trouble. But everyone was huddled around the chair and holding on. Crutchie was right in Race’s face.

“Guys, personal space. Crutchie, your breath is killing me.”

“Is anyone else having second thoughts?”

“It got us away from that alien warship.” Race pointed out.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we are in a alien warship.” Spot cut in.

“Oh, are you scared?” Race jabbed.

“With you at the helm? Terrified.”

“Guys.. There’s a giant castle up ahead.” David pointed out. 

Race and Spot both looked at the same time. Race’s eyes widened, because it was freaking beautiful. Every edge gleamed, the towers glittered like jewels. As they approached, the castle ‘turned on’ with lights glowing. 

The lion landed in front of the entrance. Everyone looked at Jack for guidance on what to do. “Should we go in?” Les asked.

“My crew was captured by aliens once, I’m not going to let it happen again.”

They walked down the ramp and stopped at the end to get another look before deciding what to do next. The lion got to it’s paws and roared. Crutchie hid behind David. The main door opened, revealing a gigantic main hall. 

Jack went in first, David, Race and Spot right behind. Crutchie and Les brought up the rear. 

“Hellooo?” Crutchie called, seeing if anyone answered.

Everyone froze and looked back. Crutchie shrugged.

The more they explored the stranger it got. They reached a staircase, it seemed too small for the lion. 

“Given the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger.” David said. 

A blue light illuminated the room from the ceiling, casting down a blue light. A pause, and then a robotic female voice said: “Hold for identity scan,”. A blue wall of light encircled the six. 

Jack tried asking the voice questions. “What do you want with us?” Nothing answered him, but the lights did turn on. Row by row of lights turned on down a hallway, earning a chorus of “Woah”s.

David muttered, “I guess we’re going that way.”

Whenever they entered a new room or hallway, Crutchie or Les would say, “Hello?”. But nothing ever responded. 

When they reached a room with further exits, Race used his powers of deduction to figure out that this was where they were supposed to stop. “What is this place?”

David beelined for the panel in the center of the room. He started poking it, and it came to life. Holographic screens popped up, and two pods slid up from out of the floor. The first held someone with long, curly hair and what looked like a dress. The second was a man.

The girl’s pod opened, revealing she had fiery red hair and pink markings on her cheeks. Her brown eyes fluttered open. “Father!” She said, falling forward. Race ran to catch her, and catch her he did. When she looked up, he blushed and smiled before his expression turning flirtatious. “Well, hello there.”

“Who.. Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m Race, and your right here in my arms.”

She was looking around, but then her eyes fixed on something on the side of Race’s head. Race was suddenly worried about his hair sticking in a strange way, but instead, 

“Your ears,”

“What about them?”

The woman scrunched her nose. “They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?”

Race balked. “Nothings wrong with them, they heard exactly what you said about them!”

The woman grabbed Race’s ear, and used it as leverage (It was too fast for Race to really get a idea of what she did) so she was standing over him. “Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?”

Race whimpered out, “A giant blue lion brought us here, that’s all we know!”

The woman looked up from Race but didn’t relinquish his ear. “How did you find the blue lion? What happened to it’s paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless.. How long has it been?”

Jack was the first to speak up (Mostly because Les was huddled behind him). “We don’t know what your talking about. Why don’t you tell us who you are, and we might be able to help.”

The woman stood a little taller (And seemed to have forgotten Race, so he scurried away to safety behind Spot incase she got violent again). “I am Princess Katherine of planet Altea.” She paused and hurried to the control panel. “I’ve got to find out where we are. And how long we’ve been asleep.” She placed her hands on the panel and it lit up blue.  
Les, who had moved to right in front of the panel, watched in awe. “Well, that’s how that works.” 

As Katherine was -typing, whatever- the second pod opened. The man had light red hair and a very bushy mustache, and was dressed very formally (Or it looked formal to Race) and had blue markings like Katherine’s. Race and Spot had migrated to the space between the two pods for unknown reasons, but apparently this made them the first people the alien saw and decided were hostile. “Ah, enemy combatants!”

He leapt out of the chamber and tried to nail them both in a kick. Spot moved out of the way. Race ducked. 

The alien wobbled on the landing and turned to face them. “Ah quizneck! Your lucky I have a case of the old sleep-chamber knees. Otherwise I’d grab your head like this,” he crossed his arms with his hands open, “Wrap you up like so,” he closed his fists, “One, two, three,” he snapped, “Sleepy time.”

Race and Spot looked at each other, then turned back to the alien. “Yha, I don’t think so.” Spot crossed his arms. 

David had been watching. “Wow, these guys are good.”

The alien glared at Spot. He looked like he was about to respond when Katherine breathed, “It can’t be,”

The alien looked at her in confusion. “What is it?”

“We’ve been asleep 10,000 years!” 

Everyone froze, Race blinked once. 

“Planet Altea, and all of the planets in our solar system, have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization,” She paused.

Race watched the alien- Coran’s- face fall as she talked. Race immediately started thinking about his own family. His little brothers and sisters, his parents and aunts and uncles.

“Zarkon.” Katherine hissed the name like it was poison. Jack’s faced paled.

“Zarkon?” He asked, suddenly on edge. David must have noticed, because he moved closer to Jack.

“He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature, and enemy to all free people!” Katherine -Or just Kath, that was easier- once again spat out the words like they were orange/cranberry flavored scones. 

Jack scrambled for David’s hand. “I.. I remember. I was his prisoner.” His voice had a slight quiver to it. 

“He’s still alive?” Kath asked, “Impossible!”.

Jack’s voice regained it’s usual strength. “I can’t explain it, but it’s the God’s honest truth. He’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron.”

Kath looked majorly pissed off that this Zarkon guy was still alive. “He’s searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him. And that’s exactly why we must find them before he dose.”

 

Meanwhile, far away, a woman with blue skin and robes was kneeling in the center of a glowing circle. Her breath hitched as she felt something she hadn’t felt in almost 10,000 years. Altean energy, vaguely familiar. It was strong, so strong she could pinpoint it to a location.

She approached a imposing man, clad in armor and wearing a cape. A crown was seated on his head. 

The woman spoke with a hoarse voice, like she didn’t speak often and when she did, it was quietly. “The Blue Lion has returned, and I felt a resurgence of Altean energy.”

“Alfor’s daughter lives. How?”

“I know not. But it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours.”

The man didn’t glance at her, staring out of the window he stood in front of at the massive base that served as the headquarters for all Galra ships. “Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever, and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders.”

Thousands of worlds away, a different Galra, one with ears like a bat, one cybernetic eye, and a arm made of metal and arking energy and one huge hand. He unplugged his arm when someone called him. “Emperor Zarkon requests your presence.”

The Emperor’s face appeared on the screen in the Bridge. “The princess of Aleta is alive, and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the lions, and with them, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable.”

“I fight for the empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way, and none ever will. Repizar!”

“Repizar Snyder.”

Snyder turned to his bridge crew as the information appeared on the screen. Snyder smirked. “Set a course for Arus.” 

A few hours later, Coran was trying to get Katherine to eat a thing of green goop. “Princess, you must eat! It’s been 10,000 years!”

“I’m not hungry.”

Race ran the conculations in his head. “10,000? That’s like 1,000 times 10.”

Spot looked at him. “You can do math?” He looked a little in awe. 

Race was suddenly very curious as to why Spot was looking at him like that, but he was cut off. “Man, I haven’t had food since breakfast and I’m starvin’!” Les said. He eyed the food goo stuff that was hovering around and took a handful, and stuffed it in his mouth. The expression on his face changed from, ‘Bleh’ to ‘Eh, this is okay’. He took another bite and shivered. Crutchie took a bite to.

Race turned his attention to Coran and Jack’s conversation. “It’s amazing your civilization had technology this advanced 10,000 years ago. It must have been a amazing place to live.”

“It was. But now we’re the last Alteans alive.” Coran was sad again, as was Kath. Coran came up to put his hand on her shoulder, and she pulled him into a hug. 

Race noted that one of Kath’s elfish ears twitched. She looked surprised, looking behind her and walking back to her pod. Race followed her out of curiosity, Spot followed him. Inside the sleep chamber, were four mice.

Race thought they looked adorable. They were very colorful, one was blue, another was very big and yellow. Kath looked ecstatic. “Looks like we arn’t the last after all.”

A alarm started blaring, making the mice bristle and everyone else jump out of their skins. A screen popped up with a image of a huge ship, black and purple in color. 

“A Galra battleship has set it’s tracker to us!” Coran yelled, panic lacing his voice. 

“How did they find us?” Kath demanded, though it was likely rhetorical. 

Race however, replied. “I’m not sure, but I’d bet it’s Spot’s fault.”

Spot glared sideways at Race. “Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other side of a WORMHOLE!”

“I’LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!”

“Stow it both of youse!” Jack said, getting in between the two. “This is no time to place blame it’s time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?”

“At their speed,” He muttered as he counted on his fingers. “Carry the two.. Couple of days? Maybe?”

Kath’s face was stony. “Good, let them come. We’ll be ready. By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and we can destroy Zarkon’s empire.”

Crutchie and Les (Who had been eating all the food goo) burped. Crutchie smiled apologeticly. “Sorry! Food goo.” Les’ stomach rumbled right next to Davey, causing them both to jump.

Jack looked more concerned than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot is a great actor in my head and is insulting Race. Because he can. He totally doesn't have a crush. And Race actually dose not like Spot right now, but he'll warm up to him eventually. Next chapter will feature getting the lions and of course, fighting the Galra. Oh, and did you catch Zendack's new name? I did that on purpose. Plot plans.
> 
> Also: This was like.. Long.
> 
> There's also a Tumblr now: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-team-newsies   
> They all respond to questions and I'll post bloopers and whatnot. Though one of them 'runs' it. (Ask who there!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions are found. And more Javid.

A holographic map of the universe surrounded them in a new room. It wasn’t clear where anything was, all the labels were in Altean. But Kath was making sense of it all. 

David watched a planet float closer to him and Jack, with two lions attached to it. “These are.. Coridenits? Blue and Black are in the same place, it looks like.”

“They are, the Black lion is here in the castle.” Kath replied distractedly. She was more concerned with the map. Coran took over the explanation.

“King Alfor hid the Black lion in the castle to keep it out of Zarkon’s hands. It can only be released when the other four lions are present.”

Jack nodded along, watching Black. “Sooo… Who’s Black’s pilot?”

“You, you’re their leader. Right?” Kath said, still more focused on what she was doing. “You have the right aura.”

Jack and David looked at each other, confused. “The right aura? Like that mystic mumbo jumbo back on Earth?”

Kath didn’t reply. She started explaining to everyone instead. “As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It’s a mystical bond, it can’t be forced. Blue has already picked her’s, and the rest of your auras fit with a lion.”

Everyone blinked. Kath had told them all that, and yet she was still moving the map around. Looking for another lion. 

Jack turned the information over in his head. ‘So, I get Black. What does that mean?’ Jack watched the black lion float back over to him, and Kath started talking again (She was not a quiet one). “The black lion is the head of Voltron. The pilot needs to be a born leader, someone who’s men will not hesitate to follow orders from. Jack, you will pilot the black lion.”

Jack nodded, watching the lion nervously. 

Kath focused on a green spec of light that turned out to be a lion next. It ended up in front of David. “The green lion is curious, and needs a pilot of intellect and bravery. David, you will pilot the Green Lion.” David watched the lion, already thinking of modifications and ways to improve the lion.

The next was a blue spec of light that everyone knew was blue. It hovered infront of Race, as Kath explained. “The blue lion is accepting and loving, and is the glue that keeps the team together. Race, you will pilot the Blue Lion.” Race could already feel the strain being the glue of the team would put on him. But, it was what was required of him. He would do it with a smile on his face. 

Kath continued. “The Yellow lion is caring and kind. It’s pilot puts the needs of others before their own. Charlie, you will pilot the Yellow Lion.” Crutchie nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kath held her hands in a cupped position, and another lion materialized. It was dark red, and definitely looked more dangerous than the others. “The red lion is tempermental, and the most difficult to master. But while it is also faster and more agile, it’s also more unstable. It’s pilot needs to rely on instinct more than skill alone. Spot, you will pilot the Red lion.” Spot watched it move closer to him, noting that while it was small, it did look fast and definitely had more agility.

Race glanced at the blond, watching him wearily. Spot noticed and glared back, causing Race to blush and look back at his own lion.

Kath sighed. “Unfortunately, I can’t find the Red Lion right now. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it may need some work.” Kath smiled sheepishly. Coran nodded. “Don’t worry, should be done in a jiff.”

The five lions roared, leaping to life and rushing to a point just above Kathrine’s head. “When combined, the lions form Voltron, Defender of the Universe.” And above them now was a huge robot, made of the five lions. 

Les had been watching in total awe, but now came the flood of questions (David and Jack both smiled at each other). “Okay, they’re going to be flying lions, got that, how do lions turn into legs? How do the lions fit together?” 

“Okay, we don’t have much time. Davey and me’ll go get the Green Lion, Crutchie and Racer’ll go get the Yellow. Spot, you stay here incase they find the Red lion, if you find it, go get it.”

“That’d be useless, it’s going to take at least a varga and a half to shut down the system, and then another half to boot it up.” Coran said. 

“I’ll go with Race n’ Crutchie, keep them from dying.”

“Okay, let’s hurry!” Jack said. Coran pulled up a screen and put the Green Lion’s coordinates into the pod they would be using. Race, Crutchie and Spot all made their way to the Blue lion as Coran sent in the coordinates. 

Kath opened two wormholes. “I can only hold these open for two of your hours, so be fast.” She said on the comm.

Coran popped in. “In my research about the planets, it seems they are both quite peaceful, so if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Well, good luck!”

A sudden clamoring filled the channel, all along the lines of ‘I didn’t know this, bring me back’ but it was too late. They were through the wormholes and at the new planets.

 

Jack and David pushed through the undergowth of a very vegetation-heavy area of the planet. David was holding a tacker. They also were holding hands, trying not to lose each other, when they came to a river. Sat on a sandbank was a boat with a carving of a lion’s head on the bow.

David looked sideways, and jumped into Jack’s arms. “Ghaa!” Jack jumped to, almost dropping Davey. 

It looked like a big, anthropomorphic sloth. 

It churred. David and Jack looked at each other. “I think he wants us to get in his canoe.” 

“Then we should.”

David looked at Jack funny. Jack just shrugged. “I was locked up by purple space cats, this is nothing.”

The canoe ride was peaceful, with very cute little animals lining the riverside. They passed under a cave with a carving of a lion etched into the stone, and David smiled. Jack smiled watching his boyfriend enjoy himself.

“I wonder if Spot, Crutchie and Race are having as good a time as us?”

 

The blue lion was falling out of the sky, doing barrel rolls, and just not having a good time. Spot was clutching Race and Crutchie was holding onto the chair for dear life and screaming. Race was pressing buttons and yanking controls. 

Right behind them were two fighters, firing at them. They were launching the big missiles and thankfully missing, but only by inches at the most. Then one clipped Blue’s side and she fell. Race may or may not have screamed like a girl. 

“I THOUGHT CORAN SAID THESE PLANETS WERE PEACEFUL!” Crutchie yelled, koala-bearing the seat.

“MAYBE PEACEFUL MEANS SOMETHING ELSE IN ALTEAN!”

The lion pulled up in a nick of time, and sped along maybe 200 feet above the ground. The Yellow lion was ahead in a mine, but they were still getting shot at and tossed around. “The readings say the Yellow lion is in that mine, where they’re digging for the ore. Or the lion and they just got here?”

“Who cares, just get down there!”

“What?” Crutchie looked at Race from his position on the chair. “No, nonono, do you see what’s down there?”

“Yes, I’ll cover you.”

Crutchie stumbled out of the mouth of the lion and took off a dead sprint for the cover provided by the entrance. The lion turned and went back to fighting off the robots.

Crutchie found a platform and hotwired it to move down. It was very slow going, and the sounds of the battle outside followed him as he moved down the tunnel. Tremendous crashes echoed down.

He found at the bottom that the Yellow Lion was behind a wall of rock. Now to get through it. A drill happened to be sitting there, and Crutchie smiled. Time to be a Gremlin. 

The drill cut through the rock with ease, and sitting there, large and imposing and very square, was a huge yellow lion. Crutchie smiled.

 

Spot and Race were going to die here. 

They had been thrown around the cabin, Spot especially, and Blue was getting steadily more and more battered. Fighting the damn drones wasn’t easy. But, when they destroyed one, it had let loose a missile just before. And it hit the cave. 

“CRUTCHIE!!!”

Very quickly, their attention was dragged to trying to stay alive again. They ended up on the rock floor, Blue’s lights flickering. Spot was holding his head, a massive bruise forming on the side of his face. A drone had them in it’s sights, and launched a missile at them.

Race turned his head and braced for the impact.

It never came. A huge yellow blur was in front of them and took the blast. Then it crushed the drone that had fired and a second one. The Lion stood up, one of the drones falling off of it’s chin. “You two okay?”

Spot and Race stared in amazement. “Crutchie! You jumped in front of those shots and saved our lives!”

“Well, I was trying to get out of the way, but MAN, what this thing lacks in speed it makes up for in armour!”

Spot glanced around. “We should get going.”

“Agreed.”

The two lions took off and flew through the wormhole, but the yellow lion was hit and sent spinning through. Crutchie felt like he might hurl.

 

David was rambling in the canoe. “I know Kathrine said this is supposed to be my my lion, but what if she’s wrong? I mean she’s probably not wrong, she’s a princess, but I’m not a pilot! I mean, I can’t be worse than Race and I read all the manuals when I had some free time, but what if I get in here and it doesn't respond?” David started breathing harder. “What if I can’t sit normally because the cockpit’s too short?”

“Davey, love, calm down. Remember what your Dad always said? If you worry too much about what could go wrong, you may miss a chance to do something great.”

Davey calmed down, squeezing Jack’s hand. “Thanks Jackie.”

Walking down a path after leaving the canoe, David had this feeling. That the lion was ahead. And what was in front of them was a massive ball of roots. David looked back at Jack. Jack smiled. “Go. Be great.” 

 

David climbed all the way up, looking around at the top of the ball. The wind ruffled his hair, blowing it into his eyes. 

And a green glow came from under his feet, and he looked down. And there it was. David smiled, jumping down and whooping. 

And a few minutes later a Green Lion erupted from the roots, and Jack looked up in surprise. Then he smiled. “I have the coolest boyfriend in the universe.” Jack said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also a Tumblr now: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-team-newsies   
> They all respond to questions and I'll post bloopers and whatnot. Though one of them 'runs' it. (Ask who there!)

**Author's Note:**

> Heheehe.... Comments and kudos appreciated greatly! May you live to see the next chapter.


End file.
